Men Not just Marionettes
by GodOnlyknows123
Summary: What I imagine the puppet would think about, all the time, short...


Men, not just Marionettes

Hello? hello?... Anyone?

Well... I might as well go over it In my head... So I don't go... Crazy...

Anyway, it all started 20 years ago, at the first restaurant... Fredbears Family Diner... Heh the place wasn't even a Pizza diner back then...

But me and my mom went there, just a normal Tuesday night, I'd gotten a good grade on my report card... So my mother took me to celebrate, she told me it was a reward, that "I'd deserved it"...

She'd left, about an hour after We got there, disappeared, car gone, purse gone... Just gone... And I didn't know what was happening! I was like 7, so I ran around, and I felt tears welling up in my eyes... My family always said I was a sensitive child... But this wasn't sensitivity, it was panic. I was yelling her name over and over before I collapsed in the front of the place, now openly crying, and I looked back into the diner... And there was Freddy! Bright yellow, handing out cake to the smaller kids there... It calmed me a little bit, but it was a short lived comfort... As I sat there, tears on my cheeks, whimpering, a light rain began, pelting me with small droplets... A man, pulled up in a purple car that I could see in the reflection of the window, he'd gotten out and knelt down next to me... Asking if I was ok... And I told him no... He wiped some tears off my cheek and asked where my parents were, and I told him I didn't know...

Then he pricked me... With something cold and sharp, it was sudden and I didn't react quickly... Then a hot pain shot up the left side of my neck and I pressed my hand to it, feeling the needle between my fingers, then sharp and sudden pain pulsed up and down my sides... I knew I was crying harder, but no cries emanated from my throat... Just more tears and more pain... Then everything went black!

Then I woke up... In this... Puppet... This cold and lifeless puppet... I couldn't believe it... How was I still alive? How could I see and yet not breathe? How could I think yet not feel anything around me? Then I realized I was trapped here... Then that man... Came back... Came back to the place he'd killed me in... I recognized him in an instant... From his reflection in the window... But I was afraid... And he left yet again... Out of my grasp...

Then 10 years later... On another day... He came back... I saw him... And then? Five more children... Five more children were gone because I WAS TOO WEAK! Because I was afraid... 10 more parents were left alone because they didn't even know their children were there... Because I was too scared... So... I saved them... I gave them back the one thing that was taken from them... Life...

But they didn't "wake" like i had... They didn't think like I had... They were sniveling brats... Crying out for their parents... Crying for days... I had to let them get it all out, I didn't know what to do... I'd been alone for so long... I was happy to have some form of company, albeit... Animatronic animals with the souls of children stuck inside... But I couldn't afford to be picky... I started speaking to them... Then giving them gifts, but... They resented me... After I told them what had happened...

They shut off... They wouldn't speak... They wouldn't perform their duties... They'd just stand there... Dead... That went on for a couple years... And I was alone again...

Alone with this stupid mask... Alone...

I don't remember exactly when... But they'd started moving around... Walking around the restaurant at night... And scaring the hell out of the security guards... But besides that? They were just empty shells... Mindless and stupid...

Then... After everything... HE Came Back... After murdering and maiming six children... He returned... To his hunting grounds... And I was furious while the others... Didn't even acknowledge his presence... No... NO NOMONONONONOONONONOONO... I WILL NOT LET HIM TAKE A SINGLE CHILD... NOT ONE MORE... I will kill him... And he will fear me... He will fear all of us... I'll make him pay for what he did to us... Make him feel what we did when he...

No... No more tears... Only My Revenge...


End file.
